The Connection: Rin's Secret
by darkmoon0829
Summary: Rin is plagued by mysterious dreams of her past. Naraku kidnaps her again, but this time he's planning something much more painful and sinister. How are Kagome and Kikyo involved in this?
1. Rin's Waking Dreams

Author's Note: Hi it's darkmoon0829. I based this fic on a speculation made in episode 96 of Inuyasha. So if you want a general idea of my theory that this fic is based on, check out the episode summaries for episode 96. Anyway, this is my first fic so, be nice. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I wish I did, but I don't.*sigh*  
  
Chapter 1: Rin's Waking Dreams  
  
Rin sat on Ah Un's back as Sesshoumaru's group made their way threw the forest. Sesshouamru, as silent as ever, walked in front. Jaken was holding Ah Un's reigns as he walked behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
As usual they were following the rumors of Naraku trying to find him so Sesshoumaru could completely obliterate him. Rin never completely understood why her Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to destroy Naraku, but Jaken said that it had something to do with her being kidnapped, and Naraku using Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin didn't really care; as long as she was with her Lord Sesshoumaru she was happy.  
  
Rin looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set, sending the golden and red rays of light into the sky as it started to disappear from view. She looked at the sun setting and tried to stifle a yawn, as she lowered her head and promptly fell asleep on Ah Un's back. Sesshoumaru stopped walking and looked back at Rin.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
"We will stop here for the night."  
  
"Yes milord. Of course."  
  
***  
  
Rin walked down the well-worn path in the forest. She had a small bundle of sticks strapped to her back; she had spent the last hour gathering them and was on her way home. Rin turned her head and looked up at the sunset as her feet automatically took her down the path. Rin stopped walking. A chill was making its way down her spine. Something was wrong. She started to run the rest of the way home.  
  
Rin ran inside her house never slowing down. Where was everyone? "Mom, Dad, Brother, where are you?"  
  
Rin stepped out of the house when she heard it. Screaming. It was coming from down the road. Rin dropped the sticks and went into the woods on the side of the road making sure she was hidden. There they were, a ring of bandits was circling her parents and brother. Their wrists had been tied and they seemed to be begging for the bandits to spare them.  
  
Rin eyes widened in terror as the leader took out his sword, and stabbed it right threw her father's chest. Rin couldn't move. Her voice was frozen with fear even though she wanted to scream.  
  
Then Rin heard something moving behind her. Before she could run or turn she had grabbed painfully by her wrist and held into the air. She couldn't scream, it was like her voice was gone. She tried to punch, kick, squirm, anything to get away from the bandit as he took her over to the circle of his mates. He threw her roughly on the ground near her family. As Rin looked up from the ground she could see her father, his eyes staring lifelessly back at her. Blood had pooled around him. Rin could hear her mother scream out. Rin looked up as her mother met the same fate as her father. Rin felt someone grab her and she started shaking thinking it was the bandits. She looked up into her brother's face as he held her trying to keep her safe.  
  
The bandits all laughed and grabbed him by the back of his worn shirt. He was dragged over to the leader. The leader looked at him and sneering said, "You had your choice to join us, but you refused. Now you will die."  
  
"I don't care if I died, but I would never join you." He screamed at the leader his eyes bright with tears of fear. He knew what was coming, but he had to save Rin. He looked back at her and said,  
  
"Rin listen to me, run and don't look back. They may have killed mother and father, but I won't let them kill yo."  
  
He stopped as the leader once again thrust his sword out, threw her brother's neck. Rin couldn't move. She stood up just looking at the bodies of her slain family. Two strong arms grabbed her from behind. She wanted to run, but a calmness she had never felt before washed over her. This was her death, but she didn't want to die. She wanted to live. She would live. Rin felt something break inside her like some hidden barrier cracking.  
  
She was filled with light. It burst from her spreading over the ground towards the bandits. They yelled in fear and ran from the light coming from her. The light vanished and Rin fell foreword onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Rin sat up in Ah Un's saddle staring at her hands. 'What was that, what happened?' She looked up and felt something on her face. 'Tears?' She thought, to tired to take all of this in. She fell foreword again and was immediately asleep. She didn't see the pair of golden eyes looking at her.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared. Why was she crying? The little seven year old girl was always smiling, laughing, and always happy. He didn't think he had ever seen her cry. What had she been dreaming about?  
  
***  
  
Well.. It's a little rocky for a beginning and Rin was a little OCC. I'll try to fix it. Anyway Naraku's going to make his move soon, but his plan won't be reveiled till the end. Next chapter I'll do a sweet moment with Rin and Sess, and as soon as I can I'll bring in Inuyasha and his group.  
  
I'm also really lazy, but I'll try to update at least once or twice during a week. Give me advice or constructive criticism in your reviews. Remember this is my first fic so try to go easy on me. Thanks ^_^. 


	2. Fun and Sticks

It's me again with an update to Rin's story (also I don't think are enough of them out there so write more!) As promised there is a Rin/Sess moment, and the plot picks up a bit. Not. This is actually more of just a fun little chapter. Gomen. ~_~  
  
Chapter 2: Fun and Sticks  
  
***  
  
Rin sat up in Ah Un's saddle yawning so widely she was surprised she didn't feel her jaw cracking. She thought that something had happened last night, but she couldn't remember. All she knew was that she had dreamed about her family dieing again, nothing unusual, but she was supposed to remember something.  
  
'To bad, I can't it remember,' Rin thought happily as she jumped of Ah UN's back and started to stretch (believe it or not, but a saddle isn't the most comfortable bed in the world). When Rin looked up she saw Jaken. He had fallen asleep next to a rock and was snoring really loudly. Rin scrunched up her nose and decided that now was a god time to have fun.  
  
***  
  
Jaken was having a good relaxing sleep, after listening to that stupid Rin babble on and on, and always trying to get him to play with her. Stupid human, but he had known worse. When he thought about it she wasn't so bad, but was she ANNOYING.  
  
"JAKEN WAKE UP!!!"  
  
***  
  
Rin watched as Jaken shot about five feet into the air and landed spluttering and gasping for breath on the ground.  
  
"You little brat, come here!" Jaken jumped up and started to chase after Rin who just looked back and stuck out her tongue out at him. Finally, Jaken gave up and fell over on the ground. Where Rin (who really had nothing better to do) proceeded to poke him with a stick.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked on. Amusement threatening to crack his still face, but never quite getting there. He just observed as Rin proceeded to whack Jaken over the head with her stick. Personally, he thought it was a welcome change to the tears from last night.  
  
Rin showed no sign that she had cried last night or any signs that something was disturbing her. She was just acting her normal hyper, happy self. Sesshoumaru, though he would never admit it, he had been worried about her. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something pull on his pant leg.  
  
***  
  
Rin looked up at her Lord Sesshoumaru. She was wondering what was wrong. He must either have been thinking really hard or he had fallen asleep with his eyes open.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
He looked down at her. She loved it when he looked at her. His eyes, a beautiful golden color, shimmered with coldness and something else she couldn't describe.  
  
"What is it Rin?"  
  
"Rin was wondering if Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to hit Jaken too." Rin looked up at him expectantly. After all who could turn down an offer to help beat up the imp, toad, err. thing. Maybe her Lord Sesshoumaru needed something to do so he wouldn't forget about her. That was the one thing she was always afraid of.  
  
She never wanted to be left behind or alone again, but now she had her Lord Sesshoumaru. That wasn't going to happen.  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh," Rin looked down at her feet and sighed. Well maybe her Lord Sesshoumaru would play with her later.  
  
***  
  
Well, I couldn't really fit Inuyasha or Naraku in yet, but soon. I promise. I tried to develop characters a little more though I not have done the best job. All well. Anyway, I just had to have a chapter devoted to Jaken getting beet up by a 7 year old. Also I think Rin was cute, asking Sess to join her. Also I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to hit Jaken with something.  
  
Anyway see you next chapter. ^_^ 


	3. More Questions Then Answers

Hi, it's darkmoon0829 saying enjoy. This chapter will explain some things about Rin's dream in the first chapter. Also the plot kicks off. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If I did I would make Sessy my own personal fanboy. ^_^.  
  
Anyway now on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 3: More Questions Then Answers  
  
Sesshouamru looked over at the sleeping form of Rin as she slept next to Ah Un. She had one small and wrapped up in the mane of hair that came down Ah's neck. Her face was blank as she slept. Vacant of the huge smile that usually dominated her face.  
  
After running around all day Rin had finally gone to sleep.  
  
'She looks almost cute like that.' Sesshoumaru thought. Rin mouth opened and she started to mumble in her sleep. Sesshoumaru inclined his head to listen better. What was she dreaming this time.  
  
***  
  
Rin walked down the well-worn path in the forest.  
  
  
  
She had a small bundle of sticks strapped to her back; she had spent the last hour gathering them and was on her way home.  
  
I remember this. This is when Mom, Dad and my brother died, but why am I seeing this.  
  
Rin turned her head and looked up at the sunset as her feet automatically took her down the path. Rin stopped walking. A chill was making its way down her spine. Something was wrong. She started to run the rest of the way home.  
  
I remember now. I knew something was wrong, but still. Why am I here? What's the point of me being hear just to see them all die again.  
  
Rin ran inside her house never slowing down. Where was everyone?  
  
"Mom, Dad, Brother, where are you?"  
  
Rin stepped out of the house when she heard it. Screaming. It was coming from down the road. Rin dropped the sticks and went into the woods on the side of the road making sure she was hidden. There they were, a ring of bandits was circling her parents and brother. Their wrists had been bound and they seemed to be begging for the bandits to spare them.  
  
Rin's eyes widened in terror as the leader took out his sword, and stabbed it right threw her father's chest. Rin couldn't move. Her voice was frozen with fear even though she wanted to scream.  
  
Rin could hear her mother scream out.  
  
Rin looked up as her mother met the same fate as her father. Rin felt someone grab her and started shaking, thinking it was the bandits. She looked up into her brother's face as he held her, trying to keep her safe.  
  
The bandits all laughed and grabbed him by the back of his worn shirt. He was dragged over to the leader. The leader looked at him and sneering said, "You had you choice to join us,  
  
"but you refused. Now you will die."  
  
"I don't care if I died, but I would join you." He screamed at the leader his eyes bright with tears of fear. He knew what was coming, but he had to save Rin.  
  
He looked back at her and said,  
  
"Rin listen to me, run and don't look back. They may have killed other and father, but I won't let them kill yo."  
  
He stopped as the leader threw his sword out. Through her brother's neck.  
  
Rin couldn't move. She stood up just looking at the bodies of her slain family. Two strong arms grabbed her from behind. She wanted to run, but a calmness she had never known had washed over her. This was her death, but she didn't want to die.  
  
I  
  
She wanted to live. She would live.  
  
I  
  
Rin felt something break inside her, like some hidden barrier had fallen.  
  
She was filled with light.  
  
It burst from her, spreading over the ground towards the bandits. They yelled in fear and ran from the light emanating from her body. The light vanished and Rin fell foreword onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to stare at Rin long after she had quieted from her dream. She was crying again, he could smell it. What did this mean? Maybe it was time to pay his half-brother and his wench a visit.  
***  
  
"Kagome wake up already."  
  
"Inuyasha, I just had the strangest dream." Kagome looked puzzled and when she opened her eyes she just stared at her hands. "I think it was about Rin."  
  
"That human that follows Sesshoumaru around, what was it about." Inuyasha tilted his head slightly and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Well I think it was a memory, but I could hear her talking even though the memory of her wasn't speaking. It was awful though. I saw how Rin's family was killed. They were all murdered in cold blood by bandits. Only because her brother wouldn't join up with them.  
  
"The strangest thing was at the end of the dream though. I can't really remember it all that clearly, but it seemed like Rin was glowing.  
  
"Glowing?" Miroku questioned. He and the rest of the group had wandered over when Kagome had started to tell what the dream was about.  
  
Kagome looked at him, "Yes, but it seemed to be like the glow that comes of my sacred arrows. It was that same type of power, I'm sure of it. Maybe Rin is a priestess."  
  
Everyone just looked at her. Suddenly the wind shifted and clouds began to move along the sky.  
  
"Run." Inuyasha said, "It's Sesshoumaru."  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at hanyou brother from the back of Ah and Un. He had left Rin with Jaken while he went to find the answers to his questions regarding what Rin had said about the light when she was asleep. He hated this. Going to his stupid, dirty, hanyou brother for information. What next. Surrendering the West land s to him.  
  
"Inuyasha I have come for information, regarding my ward, Rin."  
***  
  
Rin looked over at Jaken. She was so bored. Why had her Lord Sesshoumaru left so early that morning?  
  
'Oh well,' Rin thought, 'I'll just have to find something to do.  
  
"Jaken?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can Rin go fishing, Rin thinks there is a stream that way."  
  
"Very well, just don't lollygag."  
  
Rin ran off to the stream. She was hoping to get some fish for her supplies so she wouldn't need to waste time with it later when her Lord Sesshoumaru returned.  
  
A dark mist started to appear in front of Rin. She continued to walk, but the mist started to rise. Slowly it reached Rin's head just as she reached to river. She started to cough violently as the mist entered her lungs. She started to feel faint and she fell to the ground. The poison was getting worse, causing Rin to lose consciousness.  
  
Before Rin's eyes closed she saw something white standing in front of her, reaching out its hands for her.  
  
'What is that? Lord Sesshoumaru help me!' These were Rin's last thoughts as the Miasma finally rendered her unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Anyway, What do you think? Also this is probably my longest chapter. Let's hope I can keep it this long next time too. Let me know what you think, and I would like only constructive criticism please. Until next time. ^_^ 


	4. Trouble?

It's darkmoon0829 again. Sorry for the late update. Well schoolwork and all the other bull of life keeps me pretty busy. Sorry I'll try to update more often. Anyway Enjoy. ^_^  
  
Sesshoumaru looked coldly down at his brother. He had heard most of the conversation with his demon hearing though he had been very far away. (AN: He can just do anything can't he) He was much more interested now that he knew that his hanyou brother's wench had had the same dream as Rin, and he wasn't leaving until he heard every detail.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha and everyone else looked up at Sesshoumaru as he gracefully (AN: when is he not graceful, at times he seems so perfect that it's not right.) jumped from his dragon mounts back and landed twenty feet away from the group.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kilala (spelling?) all scooted back. They really didn't want to get involved in case a fight broke out. That would normally a 100% chance possibility, but since Sesshoumaru had said he was here for information, the probability had gone down to a 99% chance. Very comforting.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped toward Inuyasha a few steps then stopped. He seemed to be thinking. "Inuyahsa."  
  
"What are you doing here for Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Such hostility, I believe I have already stated why I am here, but now I need to know what your miko saw in her dream that involved my ward."  
  
"We don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"Inuyasha, sit."  
  
Inuyasha landed face first into the ground. Sesshoumaru just stared, his eyes widening only slightly to express his surprise before he smirked.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru said he is only here for information on Rin. I think we should help him."  
  
"Help him! You've got o be kidding me!"  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru started, "I would prefer to have you tell me what I need to know so that I may discover what is wrong with Rin."  
  
"Wrong? Is she hurt or something?" Kagome looked concerned.  
  
"Nothing physical, but she has had disturbing dreams the last few nights. In her most recent one she spoke of light. I wish to know what that light is."  
  
***  
  
Rin coughed slightly. Her lungs were burning. Her limbs felt heavy and her head felt as though it was about to split in half. Her eyes opened up a crack, and she looked around at her surroundings. It looked like she was in a room. 'A room, but we were in a forest.'  
  
Rin felt something on her face and noticed that some type of breathing mask was over her mouth and nose. Rin's eyes opened again as she couldn't stay up anymore and it fell to the floor weakly. She saw something. A mist seemed to be in the air. It swirled menacingly on the floor.  
  
'That must be what the mask is for. Wait I know this stuff. It made me pass out, what do I remember. I remember I was walking t the river, and mist started to come up. Then I passed out, but there was something white. It looked like a hand, I think. I think the person was wearing something white. That must have been when I passed out.  
  
Rin tried to lift her head again, but she couldn't. She could barely move her toes. 'This must be some kind of poison. This mist must be like the Miasma that Jaken told me about, but that would mean that.'  
  
Rin thoughts trailed of as the shoji door opened. Rin couldn't even turn her head to look at the door. It was now all she could do to keep her eyes open. Rin strained her ears trying to hear anything from the doorway.  
  
"Kuku kuku. It seems that you have woken up."  
  
'I don't like that voice.' Rin started to shake slightly. She realized her situation wasn't good. The Miasma still was effecting her, making it so she couldn't move. She was completely defenseless to whoever was in the doorway. All she could do was wait and hope that her Lord Sesshoumaru would come rescue her.  
  
"Well girl, it seems that you are more than you appear. At first I thought that you were just some stupid human that follows Lord Sesshoumar around, but it appears you are much more. You will be my key to destroying everyone that stands in my path."  
  
Rin lay rigid taking in all that he was saying. 'What is he talking about?' Suddenly Rin felt a sharp pain on her arm. Her eyes moved and saw an elegantly clad foot pressing down on it. A face suddenly moved into her range of vision.  
  
It as pale in a sickly kind of way. Long wavy black hair hung past his shoulders, but the two things that scared Rin the most were his crimson eyes, that were narrowed maliciously at her, and the evil smirk that chilled her to the bone. The weird thing though was that around his waist was a baboon's hide.  
  
'Wait Jaken told me about this guy. He's the demon Naraku. He's the one that Lord Sesshoumaru is after. He also had me kidnapped before, and he's the jerk that controls Kohaku!' Rin thought all this in a matter of seconds as she stared into Naraku's eyes.  
  
***  
  
Naraku smirked evilly as he looked at the pathetic human child. She was staring right at him. He could tell that she knew who he was. She was trembling, but she allowed her eyes to show none of her fear.  
  
"Hmm, this should be very amusing."  
  
Dun, Dun, Dunn! What will Naraku do to Rin? Stayed to tuned for the next episode to find out. I also am planning that Sess and Inuyasha unknowingly help each other sorta. I haven't completely working out yet. Stayed tuned and please review. Until next time. ^_^ 


	5. Message

Whazzup! I'm really sorry for the late update *goes down on knees begging for forgiveness* but, life, what can you do? Also I want to give a small shout out to shin-no-shibo, thank you so much for starting to write again. I really missed your stories *holds up banner saying Misao&Aoshi Forever* Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 5: Message  
  
Rin was helpless. She could feel the blows that she was being dealt. She knew she was in pain. Rin couldn't really feel any of it. After so long of this pain her mind seemed to have become detached from her body.  
  
'Why are they doing this, why is Naraku doing this? Lord Sesshoumaru help me.'  
  
This was all Rin could do. She couldn't move. Somewhere inside her mind she knew though. She knew why Naraku was doing this. She just couldn't register it. It was like knowledge she knew, but was just slipping out of her reach.  
  
The pain was too much, though.  
  
Light.  
  
There was light. It was slowly rising from her.  
  
'Lord Sesshoumaru help me!'  
  
***  
  
Naraku was really enjoying this. It had been awhile since he had the pleasure of torturing a human. Though, he had to admit, grudgingly, that this human was hard. She was taking an annoying amount of time to crack. Soon though, soon she would release her power.  
  
When that happened he would be getting rid of Kikyo, Kagome, and Rin all in one stroke. Perfect.  
  
***  
  
"Light. You want to know what the light in her dreams was." Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes. Now, if you don't mind." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and slowly he opened them, "I think that something of Naraku's is heading in this direction. It will be here in a few minutes. So kindly tell me now."  
  
Inuyasha looked on between this exchange. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little worried about this. He always had a soft spot for kids, and Rin was about as cute as you could get.  
  
"Well, I have a theory," Kagome looked down. "I believe that the light was purification energy. I think that Rin might be a priestess, and by the size of the energy, I think she may be almost as powerful as Kikyo or me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, surprised. As strong as Kikyo? How was that possible?  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't do anything. He was thinking about this recent development. If Rin was in fact a priestess it would explain a lot, but still. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to this.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped into the air, and landed with his back facing Inuyasha and his group. He knew it was coming, and it smelled like Kagura, that bitch. What was she doing here?  
  
Inuyasha was surprised that Sesshoumaru had actually turned his back to him. Inuyasha looked at his brother, but it seemed that Sesshoumaru was waiting for something. It must be Naraku's thing, whatever it was, Sesshoumaru said was coming.  
  
Wait, that scent, it was Kagura!  
  
***  
  
Kagura landed in front of the Inu brothers. (AN: Have you noticed that when Kagura does that in the show, she does it so flashy. What a show off. I hate her.)  
  
Kagura smirked at them, thanking that she wouldn't have to make two trips since Sesshoumaru was already there 'Almost too easy, if Sesshoumaru went to Inuyasha to find out about Rin, it proves he really does care for that little brat.'  
  
"Well, look at what we have here, the two dog demon brothers. Amazing to find you in the same place, without fighting each other. All well, I just came to deliver a message anyway."  
  
"What kinda' message?' Inuyasha yelled out.  
  
"Well, let's just say that it involves three people." Kagura stopped there.  
  
"If you're done building up the suspense, who does it involve?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagura. Sesshumaru just rolled his eyes at his stupid brother's lack of brain cells. 'What an idiot.'  
  
"Alright, if you are really curious. It involves Kikyo, Kagome and our little captive whom I believe you were just talking about."  
  
"You have Rin?" Kagome asked. 'Oh no. We have to save her. What would Naraku do to that poor little girl, we have to save her!'  
  
"Oh that's the little brats name, is it? Well, Naraku's message is that he is ready to have a real battle, with all of you. So, I'm to lead you there."  
  
Kagura smirked at them.  
  
Sesshoumaru hadn't moved, he felt almost calm. He knew what he had to do, save Rin. However, first he had to grind that little toad's (AN: Jaken in case you were wondering.) face into the ground. Personally, he was looking foreword to both things.  
  
Anyway, sorry I didn't update sooner again. Also, this fic is starting to look a little darker than I intended, all well. It's still pretty good (I'm hoping). I've also decided to do a sequel that will be a Sess/Rin romance fic. Just a warning, I've never written things that are really romantic before, and I will probably butcher it. Who knows though, it might be good.  
  
Until next time. ^_^ 


End file.
